Everybody Talks
by Sundaygirl92
Summary: Lauren and Joey story. My first one..basically along the lines of how they met/their relationship progressed on the show but with influences from Neon Trees songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic I've had the idea in my head for ages but I've never really written anything like this before so please review and be honest as I'd love to get feedback on how to improve my writing! Also I'm doing this on an ipad and it seems to be making words up for me so sorry if their are any missplaced words! Much love and enjoy xx**

* * *

As soon as Joey Brannings saw her that first day he arrived in Walford just after he'd punched his dad, wow he had no words he was blown away. The mystery and edge that came from the leggy brunette captivated him, standing beside the blonde who was trying too hard to flirt with him, he couldn't keep his eyes off the brunettE who wappt airing right back at him with a similar look in her eyes. When his sister dropped the bombshell that the beautiful brunette was his cousin Lauren Branning, he couldn't believe it.

Startled by what Alice had said about the muscly man looking right at herr being the infamous Joey Branning, Lauren quickly made a comment about having to do something for her dad running at she's see them all later. Lauren managed to avoid Joey at all cost solver the next week apart from the odd awkward encounter where he'd been at her house for dinner, to get to know the family and their hands accidentally touched going for the mashed potato. Sparks had flown between the two but Lauren was determined it was just because Lauren didn't know who he was when he first arrive on the square.

It had been a month now since Joey arrived on the square and he still couldn't get the beauty that was his cousin out of his head. He thought hooking up with her friend Lucy, the blonde from the day he arrived on the square would help him get over this but it never. If anything it seemed to make it worse. Everytime he seen Lauren she had the look of the green eyed monster and he could help but fuel this because it was turning him on so bad. When Lucy started to get clingy, Joey decided to do heat he did best - hook up with girls to show her it was nothing serious. Lucy being Lucy oh so desperate chose to ignore it all until he kissed Whitney that was.

Lauren was fuming not only was Joey getting under with all the silly comments and constantly calling her 'babe' he had gone and messed with her best friends. Together the girls made a plan that ended with Joey getting handcuffed to the flowers in the park. They had planned on leaving him their all day but when Lauren's dad said he was close to firing Joey on his first day at the Car Lot she decided to go free him.

Joey saw Lauren appear just up the hill from where he was handcuffed to the giant flower. He told her to go away and stop gloating so when she came over and started to uncuff him he was taking by surprise. For god knows what reason Joey tucked a strand of Lauren hair while they looked into each other eyes. When he saw the look of lust in her eyes and she wisper 'this cant be happening' he knew it was now or never. Joey slowly moved his head closer to Larens and placed his lips to hers? Things started out slow and wary but they quickly got caught up in the kiss as things got heated between the two. It was only when someone cleared their throat that Lauren jumped away from Joey startled and shocked at what just happened, when she realised who had just witnessed the two cousins in a passionate embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate them! I planned to update this earlier but I've just gone back to college so I'm mega busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lauren froze on the spot as Whitney just looked between joey and her. She had just caught he two cousins in a very passionate kiss. Lauren was hoping for the ground to swallow her up. She didn't know how to explain to Whitney what had just happened, she hasn't even got the chance to ask Joey! Before lauren could say anything however joey quickly made some lame excuse about being late for work and how Whitney was to forget about what she had seen because it was nothing.

Lauren couldn't believe what Joey had just said she honestly tought he had felt the sparks between them during that kiss. Obviously not. She felt as somehow had just wripped her heart out and stomped all over it. Which was strange she couldn't really feel this was about her own cousin. It wasn't until Whitney guided Lauren to a nearby bench Lauren even remembered Whitney was there. It felt like another 10 minutes before either of the girls spoke. Whitney broke the silence asking Lauren what the hell was going on and when Lauren replied that 'it was nothing just a misunderstanding. They were cousins!' The girls tallied for a little while more some things Whitney has said sticking in Lauren's head.

Whitney had reminded Lauren that before Tyler she had been in a relationship with Tyler and that you could help who you fell in love with. Love surely Lauren wasn't in love with Joey. Definitely not in that was anyway and even if she did, which she didn't, he had made it clear that the kiss was a mistake. Walking home Lauren was startled when someone grabbed her arm and dragged her down the alley of the Vic.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. The had been so stupid. As soon as Joey had realised what he had said the look on Lauren's face told him everything she was angry and also looked a little bit hurt. Joey hates knowing he was behind her being upset. So when he was heading home to pick something up for work and he spotted her up ahead, Joey grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearby alley. Lauren slapped him when she realised she wasn't being attacked. The relief sweeped over her face before being replaced with anger.

The pair got into a pretty heated argument about what had gone on earlier that day and each others reactions to Whitney catching them. Whitney had taken it surprisingly ok and they were realised about that. She had also promised Lauren she would keep what she saw a secret. After what seemed like ages of the pair looking into each others eyes Joey tucked a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear and said 'Hey honey, you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription' Lauren's heart melted. She leaned into Joey and kissed him softly on the lips whispering 'I love you'.


End file.
